Holiday with Love
by LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume
Summary: Tsubasa and Misaki's first holiday together is cut short with Tsubasa leaving and Misaki irritated. This is my New Year gift for you all. Rated for some choice of words of the characters.


Holiday with Love  
(Tsubasa x Misaki)

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Mikan's eyes grew when she saw 3 pairs of shoes at the doorstep. She immediately recognized the 3rd pair of shoes to be her brother's, Tsubasa. She silently prayed and removed her shoes carefully so as not to make any sound. She then tiptoed inside and didn't bother turning on any of the lights.

"And where are you coming from at this hour?" Mikan was just about to reach the stairs when Tsubasa's angry voice boomed from the living room. She nervously turned to face her obviously angry brother.

"Onii-san, hi, I thought you're spending Christmas with Misaki-nee-san," she greeted.

"Yeah, I was supposed to, but I suddenly had to go back when I saw the headlines," Tsubasa showed her his phone. "What's the meaning of this?"

The screen showed the headlines 'National track athlete Andou Mikan and Crew Play's Satou Takeshi caught on a date once again' and a picture of her and said blonde idol. They were both wearing casual clothes to blend in but were still recognized.

"I thought you said you were spending Christmas with your team?" Tsubasa asked her suspiciously.

"Yeah, I did spend Christmas with them, we waited for Christmas together," Mikan defended herself.

"And this?" Tsubasa pointed to the phone.

Mikan laughed nervously. "That was earlier," she admitted.

"Mikan! I let it go when you went on a date with him on summer but I already told you, anyone but this bastard," Tsubasa angrily lectured. "I would pick Natsume-kun over him anytime."

"Hey, you two, what's up in the middle of the night?" just then, their parents went out of their room, obviously got woken up abruptly. "Oh, Mikan-chan, you're home. Merry Christmas."

"Mom, Dad, I'm home. Merry Christmas!" Mikan cheerily greeted the two.

"Tsubasa-kun, I thought you're going home tomorrow. What are you two arguing about?" their mom asked.

"Mom, didn't you read the headline news? This little one's dating that bastard," Tsubasa tattled on her. "Dad, you tell her, please."

"The idol? Well, I'm really fine with anyone if you really like him, but personally, I don't have a good feeling about that guy," their mother said.

"What she said," their father followed.

"You see? Now stop seeing that idiot, he'll surely dump you eventually," Tsubasa said to Mikan while glaring at her.

"Well, Misaki-nee-san is surely going to dump you eventually too if you keep running out on her like that! Hmph!" Mikan furiously stomped her way out of the living room and up to her bedroom.

"What? You left Misaki-chan and came running here just because of this?" it was his mother's turn to glare at Tsubasa. He scratched his head. His mother slapped his arm. "Oi, where else will you get someone like Misaki-chan?"

"She understands," he defended himself, though he wasn't exactly sure. It was the 25th of December and he went earlier that morning from his home here in Shimoda, Shizuoka, to Misaki's place in Hamamatsu, Shizuoka. They are both architects who both work in Tokyo and went home to their own families for Christmas. Misaki's his girlfriend, and they agreed on spending Christmas day together and he would just go back home the following day.

They were out eating dinner in a restaurant when they both saw the headlines in their phones. His temper immediately rose and he called Mikan's manager who confirmed that Mikan was still out on a date but was still going home that evening. He decided to bring Misaki home and told her mother that he wasn't staying over for the night and drove all the way back to Shimoda immediately after.

He scratched his head again. He realized he hasn't received a single message from Misaki ever since he left her. She wouldn't be that angry, would she?

* * *

Misaki furiously closed the book she was reading. The more she thought about it, the more irritated she got. She checked her phone. It was already 12 midnight and she still couldn't sleep.

"Wow, not a single message or call," she cried out, annoyed. "Isn't it about time he realized he suddenly ran out on me for such a petty reason?"

She intentionally didn't contact him when he left. While she understood how protective Tsubasa was of his sister, she couldn't help but be mad. Tsubasa and she have been best of friends since their college days. They eventually developed romantic feelings for each other but kept a silent relationship. They've only been an official couple this year and this was supposed to be their first Christmas together. It's not as if he could stop Mikan's date if he lectures the girl tonight.

She was just about to turn off her lamp when her phone lit up. It was a message from Tsubasa. "Hey, sorry if I didn't message you when I got back. Are you still up?"

She decided not to reply and turned off her phone. She pulled her comforter over her head and slept it off.

She only turned on her phone when she woke up that morning and saw that Tsubasa had tried a few more times to call her then gave up and just sent her a good night message, saying he'll call today. She replied with a simple, "Okay."

She went downstairs and saw her mother preparing breakfast. "Good morning, Mom."

"Good morning, Misaki-chan. Did Tsubasa-kun get home safely?" her mother asked while she took her coffee. "Why'd he go home so suddenly anyway?"

"Yeah, he did," she answered as she sipped on her coffee. "For something as petty as lecturing her sister about the guy she's dating."

Irritation was so evident in her voice that her mother laughed at her. "Even if I'm a bit disappointed Tsubasa-kun wasn't able to spend time with us when this is the first holiday you formally introduced him to us as your boyfriend, I'm still happy. You know, I never thought I'd see the day you'll have relationship problems. Just understand him, arguments are normal in any relationship."

"Haven't I argued enough with him the entire lifetime we were together?" she said. "Anyway, mom, I'm going out with Rio and Yuki today, been a while since we've last been together."

Tsubasa called her just as she was going out. "Are you mad at me? I'm sorry for running out on you like that."

"Nah, it's okay, anyway, I'm going out with Rio and Yuki today, bye," she quickly hanged up.

She continued to do this for the following days, finding excuses not to talk to him too much.

"Hey, Misaki, you said you're okay, are you still mad at me?" he asked her again, for the 5th day in a row.

"Well, who wouldn't be? It's the first holiday we have that we can be together but you suddenly leave me hanging for such a petty reason! Why, did anything change when you lectured your sister? Was her date reversed? Why bother with another person's date when we barely got to go on one?" she felt her nostrils flare. She finally let it all out. For the 5th day in a row too, she hanged up on him.

She almost regretted her actions, but was still feeling miffed at the same time.

"Are you and Tsubasa-kun still fighting?" her mom asked her.

"Just let him be, he deserves it," she said. "What time are we going to the shrine tomorrow?"

"Your father said he'll be home by 6, let's just wait for him then go together. Why does he still have work at such a day anyway?" her mother shook her head. She just grinned. To make the long story short, one of her mother's frustrations in life had always been the workaholic father-daughter combo.

The following day, her father did get home by 6 and after allowing him to take a bath and having dinner together, they went to the shrine together to welcome the new year.

"Misaki-chan, your father and I will rest there for a bit, you stroll around if you want," her mother pointed at a bench. She agreed and strolled around by herself.

She started to get lonely as she strolled. The shrine was full of people and all of them were with their loved ones. She decided to play a few games to pass the time. She had already gotten a stuffed pig, a keychain, and some candies when she decided to stop and stroll around again. There were even more people in the grounds now so she decided to get some air and look for her parents. It was almost time for the countdown too.

She found her parents just as she heard the temple bell's first ring. She was about to approach them when she saw her father wrap his arms around her mother. She smiled and let the two have their moment as she watched from a distance.

Her smile gradually faded when she looked around and saw couples everywhere. Was she really welcoming the New Year with her and Tsubasa fighting?

It must have been the last ring of the bell when she heard a familiar voice call out her name. "Misaki!" she turned around and saw Tsubasa who was panting. Just then, fireworks started shooting up as she looked at her boyfriend with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?" it took her a few more moments before she recovered. Tsubasa caught his breath and approached her with a smile.

"I heard there's a place where people believe that if you want to be with someone forever, welcome the New Year with her," he said. "So here I am. I'm sorry if I ran out on you last time. And I'm sorry if it took me a while to know what I should do to make it up to you. My whole family almost kicked me just to do something about this. We were just about to go to the shrine earlier when I realized I should be here. I drove here as fast as I could. I'm glad I made it."

WHACK! "That's what you get for leaving me." She finally smiled at him then threw herself on him for a hug.

"By the way, here's my New Year's gift for you," he pulled out from the hug and gave her the drawing sheet tube that was slung over his shoulder. She belatedly realized he had it on.

She curiously opened it and saw three drafts in it. Her eyes widened as she recognized the first two drawings to be their project before when they were in college. They were identical designs of their dream houses that the two of them unintentionally made. The last one was a newer but unfinished drawing. It was a mixture of the earlier two.

"I know we both still want to do a lot of things on our own. I know we still don't have the lot, or even a ring on your finger, but what I'm saying is, let's start drawing our dream house together. I see my future with you, Misaki, and even though not right away, I know for sure that I want to marry you," Tsubasa looked her in the eyes.

She felt a few tears escape from her eyes as the fireworks went on. She ran a hand on the drawing then placed it back inside the tube. She hugged Tsubasa again who hugged her tighter. "Thank you, Tsubasa, I love you."

"I love you too, Misaki," he said as they both watched the fireworks display.

* * *

"Good morning, Architect, happy New Year," the guard greeted as Tsubasa entered the building of his workplace. Tsubasa greeted back and proceeded to his office. Most of his staff and associate architects were there already, who all greeted him when he entered.

He greeted them back with a smile and headed for his separate room inside the office. He stopped however when he passed by one of the desks where some of the younger female staff were huddled. They were watching the first music show of the year, where an idol group was currently being interviewed.

Tsubasa's eyes immediately narrowed when he recognized the idol group, Crew Play. The girls squealed when the camera closed up on Takeshi the bastard.

"Turn the damn thing off right now," he ordered firmly.

* * *

January 1st is not yet over where I am right now so I guess this is not yet late. This is also my apology fic for updating Partners late, which I am updating after I post this one. By the way, this fic is like Summer Date, this is also related to Partners. The characters as described here are who they are in Partners.

Happy New Year, everyone :)


End file.
